


What Lies Within

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alpha Chakotay (quite literally), Away Mission Gone Bad, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: “A child? More like a dog. A big, dark animal clad in a uniform.”





	What Lies Within

The plasma storm rumbled over the mountains. Still at a distance, but unpredictable by nature and able to move fast, Kathryn knew caution was required. She glanced over at her first officer. Standing on top of the shuttle, restless, staring intently at the horizon. "It's just a storm, Chakotay. Please come down, there's nothing we can do right now."

Their landing had been fairly smooth, considering that most of the flight controls were left inoperable after the plasma hit. A power surge from the panels had rendered Chakotay unconscious, but she'd succeeded in bringing them down rather safely, taking only a few additional scratches herself, the shuttle more or less intact. Reviving him didn't take too long either, but that's where their good luck had ended.

Too much interference to beam you out, they said. A massive storm front coming your way, they said. Fine, fine. It wasn't the first tempest they had confronted. Then she noticed he wasn't speaking and that he didn't appear to understand what she was saying. The tricorder readings indicated reduced regional cortical activity. Helping him was way beyond her skill, fear gripping her chest.

Communication was cut short because of the weather, but she managed to exchange the necessary information with the Doctor. A perfectly normal effect of an electric current passing through the brain, he explained, likely to amend spontaneously in a few hours, a few days tops. And she wanted to shout at his annoyingly smug voice. There was nothing normal about this. What was she supposed to do with him, she asked, her anxiety threatening to transform into hostility. You'll be just fine, think of it as taking care of a child, brush up your nurturing skills, he'd ended the transmission and she was sure she'd heard him snicker.

Chakotay jumped off the shuttle and began wandering around their location as if searching for something. A child? More like a dog. A big, dark animal clad in a uniform. But then again, she liked dogs. Maybe she would be able to handle this. "Come on, Chakotay, let's get inside." She didn't need to whistle, he came running just hearing her call.

If it had been a little too warm outside, inside the shuttle it was boiling. His closeness didn't exactly help. For some reason, he wanted to stay by her side. "It's ok. We're safe here and they'll pick us up in no time." It was a one-sided conversation, words he didn't understand, but she wanted to fill the silence and use her voice to calm them both. Except that he didn't look worried. Just incredibly happy to be with her, gazing at her with his eyes of black velvet filled with adoration. Those eyes had always had a shattering impact on her balance, and she turned away feeling somewhat nervous.

Yes, it was definitely too hot. There had to be something she could do to cool down the temperature. But busying herself with the control panels she missed what was happening behind her back. His approach to solving the same problem was more straightforward, simply beginning to discard the excess clothing. The first sight of his bronze skin raised a fierce blush on her cheeks. "No, really, there's no need for that. I'm sure I can get some of the power back on." She rushed back to the console, but after a few futile attempts, she had to admit defeat.

She cursed silently. They'd been on this planet for less than an hour and already the situation was getting out of hand. His bare chest and broad shoulders were something she'd dreamed about for far too long and witnessing the reality of his well-sculpted body called those fantasies to surface. Given that she was supposed to be the one with her reasoning and judgment intact, this wasn't going well at all.

Then he started reaching for his pants and she darted to him, pulling his hands away. "Let's just keep those on, ok?" She looked at him firmly to make absolutely sure he understood her. He gave her a full dimpled smile, eyes shining, taking her hands in his. Visibly relieved now that he'd managed to shed some of the uncomfortable clothing, he seemed to be happy to leave it with that. But apparently, he wanted to ease her discomfort as well.

Resisting his determination to undress her wasn't easy. Not when she was simultaneously trying to avoid touching him or looking at his perfect masculinity. And it truly was hot. So maybe she could give up the jacket, she reasoned to herself. Then he started to lift the hem of her tank top and she slapped his hands off. "That's enough, Chakotay," she snapped and she could swear he actually looked a little hurt as he backed away from her.

Without his manly presence distracting her, she was able to breathe again and consider what had happened. If she viewed the whole incident objectively, there was nothing sexual in his doings. He was acting on instinct. It was unpleasantly hot, so he made himself more comfortable. And like a true companion, he wanted to help her too. The only one giving additional meaning to it was herself, with her long-denied needs and an imagination too wild for her own good.

He had moved to the helm and was staring at the storm. Plasma eruptions crackling and lighting up the dark, heavy clouds, taking over the entire sky. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she said, stepping to his side. "Destructive, yes, but still a wonder of nature." Sensing that her tone had changed, her anger gone, he turned to her with his radiant, irresistible boyish grin. Feeling the familiar, warm quiver in the pit of her stomach she sighed, but smiled gently back, resting her hand on his arm. "Everything's fine. As soon as we're back on board Voyager the Doctor will be able to treat you and we'll be on our way again."

Eyes narrowing, his attention focused on her arm and he fell serious again. Following his gaze, she noticed the long cuts on the back of her arm and shoulder. "Just a scratch. Maybe you could help me with the dermal regenerator though?" But again, he had another solution in mind, moving faster than she was. Catching her completely off guard, he lowered his head and draw his tongue over the cuts in a long, lavish lick. "What are you...? Oh, god!" The sudden heat shooting through her made her gasp and jolt in shock, and he grabbed her tight, probably misinterpreting her reaction for the pain that certainly existed too, holding her in place while he continued his care without distraction.

His tongue was strong and nimble, evoking dangerous desires, and she kept reminding herself that this, either, was not an intimate act on his part. Yet the flames burning inside her were more than enough for both of them, her mind in a reel. Her first officer, cleaning her wounds by profoundly licking off the blood and the sweat, and she was more aroused than she remembered being in years. Not knowing whether to laugh or cry or just moan out the intense pleasure his warm mouth was creating, she could only stand there paralyzed and close her eyes as his tongue continued its torturous dance on her skin to the last twirl.

When he eventually finished, investigating his work and deciding it was enough, she was left light-headed and trembling. A clear visual of his mouth continuing that fine work all over her body still clinging to her mind. "Yes, well, thank you, Chakotay," she muttered, clearing her throat and taking a few shaky steps away. They needed to find something sensible to do to pass the time. Some repairs, maybe? But it was so hard to think straight while he was following right behind her, with no concept of personal space.

Leaning close, he drew in a deep breath. And then again, inhaling her scent with a concentrated frown on his face. "What are you sniffing at?" she asked more harshly than necessary, attempting to divert him from a path too dangerous to even think about. It was quite obvious what he was sensing. A female in heat at arm’s reach, he was probably weighing his odds at getting a chance to spread some of his caveman seeds. "Just remember, I'm the one with the phaser." Her hand trailed over the protective feel of the weapon and his eyes followed. If he still knew what a phaser was, his expression revealed nothing.

Frantically searching for safe ground, she was relieved to finally find one. "Maybe we should eat something." He listened with his head a bit tilted to the side. "You know, food." She touched her mouth and her belly and his eyes lit up in understanding, heading for the door. He grabbed the nearest heavy object, weighing it in his hand, and she fought to cover her amusement. "You're going hunting? This is too precious... Here, let me show you, we have rations."

But even as she was smirking at the thought of someday telling him all this, she couldn’t help envisioning him. Prowling through the moonlit, humid forest, his muscles working with every stealthy move. Hunting down some poor deer-like animal, attacking it with a knife and a roar, its blood spilling on his bare upper body by the kill. For some reason she couldn't explain, this image only served to heighten her unwanted arousal.

They ate in a fairly comfortable silence. Sitting on opposite sides of the confined space, both of them hungry, focusing on the food, listening to the incoming storm. Having some space between them, she was able to sit back and appreciate the sight in front of her. He truly was a gorgeous man. Raven hair she itched to sink her fingers into. Well-formed abs she wanted to trail down with her tongue. Strength in his arms that could easily bend her weaker body to his will.

Not hers, though, and she really shouldn’t be ogling him. Her stomach growled a bit, at the thought of him or real food, she didn’t know. But hearing her hunger made him immediately stop his eating and she was alert again. With no hesitation at all, he came to her and placed the rest of his rations in front of her, kissed her hair in passing and receded back to his corner.

Blinking at the unexpected gesture, she stared first at his offering and then at him. The beginning of an understanding was forming in the back of her mind and she furrowed. Was this how he saw her? Not only at this moment when he was stripped of his defenses, but when true feelings were so easy to conceal under uniform and protocol and survival to the next day. His every action conveyed a message of familiarity and affection, protectiveness, caring of her needs – and no boundaries between them.

Like pieces of a puzzle, it all came together. He was treating her as his... mate, she admitted reluctantly. Someone who was already his. A new gush of desire pooled in her core and she felt her face redden. His intense stare darkened, but he stayed put, his jaw clenching, his breathing becoming heavier. Each bite felt like it was stuck in her chest. And as she watched him watching her, she knew. Not a dog, but a wolf. Waiting patiently for his time.

That's when the plasma storm hit the shuttle with all its might. Startling them out of the hypnotic moment growing too heavy to bear. Roaring, shaking the entire craft, unleashing its power with deafening strikes. And his first reaction was to leap over to her and push her down on the floor, covering her small body with his larger one. Completely sheltering her in the fortress of his solid frame, his arms and legs protectively around her, humming in a low, soothing tone close to her ear. As if to say she had nothing to fear because he was there to protect her.

Her hands had nowhere else to land except his warm chest, her face pressed into his salty-scented neck, tasting him on her lips. His voice resonated a primal call down her spine, turning her liquid. Nothing erotic, she kept repeating, he's only protecting his companion. If only she could see it like that. But in her mind’s eye, she already pictured them, clawing each other's clothes off and twining their sweaty bodies together, with an immediate need to be joined.

To her horror, her suffocated moan didn’t go unnoticed. Concern was written all over his face as he shifted to see if she was hurt. Searching for wounds and smelling her body, he didn't need many seconds to grasp the nature of her condition and grunted upon his discovery. Cold panic swept over her and she tried to move. "I know I'm sending out all the wrong signals, Chakotay, but please, you have to let me go." There was no mistaking her message yet he had no intention of obeying.

What she expected was a full-blown sexual attack and deep down she wondered if she would've welcomed it. But his actions were something else entirely. Bending his head, he started with a light nibble at her ear, sending the first heady wave through her. Brushing her hair from her face, he wasn't paying any attention to her weakening resistance, but communicating directly with the other part of her, the one that was coming into bloom under his touch. Gently sucking her lobe into his mouth, he was in no hurry, but set to find every pleasure point on her neck, his unexpected tenderness rendering her soft and weak with longing.

She could have pushed him away. She even had her phaser still strapped to her hip. But she was honest enough to admit that she wanted this, his touch, more than her next breath. "I don't know why I still resist you," she sighed as his mouth trailed down to her collarbone. His hands moved under her top, over her stomach, over her ribs and her back arched in pleasure as he cupped her breast, full and waiting. Pinching her hardened nipple, she whimpered, need pulsing with every heartbeat. "You're incapable of being anything but good to me, aren't you?" He hummed again as in response, sucking her skin in a slow, steady rhythm.

For a moment, she wondered why she allowed this version of him to touch her, although she had pushed the other away with all her strength. They were the same, their passion for her equal. But even as the question formed in her mind, she already knew the answer. It was because this Chakotay came without consequences. And at some point during the past hour, she had already made the decision to give in. Steal this moment with him, enjoy it to the last sweet shudder, and then hide it in her heart, cherish it in silence, to help her through all the lonely days to come.

As soon as she acknowledged this she relaxed. And he, fine-tuned to the whispers of her body, took note. He slid his fingers down between her welcoming thighs, stroking her slick softness with firm precision, taking away her last need to hold anything back. In the heat of the moment, certain that he wouldn't comprehend and as such, wouldn't remember any of it, she let out a secret she'd been hiding for a long time. "I love you, Chakotay," she breathed, her voice thick with emotion, words never spoken before.

His mouth released her breast, leaving it wet and aching, and he raised his head to look at her. Pausing his every movement, waiting. The storm raging around them was strangely appropriate, comforting, enveloping them in an isolated realm of desire. And she pulled him closer, opening her arms, her lips and her legs in invitation, with a feeling of peace, like everything was as it should be.

A long, low growl rose from his throat. A sound of something powerful and primitive awakening, a warning that made her shiver. His body stiffening, electrifying, preparing for action. And she knew with certainty this was it, the point of no return. Her wordless permission unleashing all of his passion, and she wasn't sure how much he would, or could, think of her.

His first attack targeted her mouth in a ravenous, bruising sign of dominance and ownership. Thrusting inside, biting her lips and sucking her tongue, only to leave her gasping for air with the taste the blood in her mouth. Her clothes were torn off with equal frenzy, the fabric tearing easily in his grasp. Her legs were spread apart in no way gentle, exposing every inch of her vulnerable femininity to his hunger.

Dizzy with lust, with being treated so roughly, as merely an object to fulfill his needs, she could only watch him in awe. His hair was a tousled mess and the look in his eyes ferocious. Ripping off his pants like they were his enemy until he managed to free himself. Towering over her, looking down at her splayed on the floor, his manhood standing strong and pulsing. Demanding. He was simply magnificent.

The next second, she found herself pinned tightly to the hard surface, immobile, breathless. His prey. Held still as he pushed inside her body, entering her with a single aggressive thrust. The sharp pain of the abrupt stretching made her cry out, but just as quickly, it gave way to the warm sensation of fullness and surrender.

Her mind was in a spin. Who was this man on her, taking her like it was his right? Making her succumb to his will and moan in rapturous delight? Surely not the same she had come to know, not the one who had been sitting next to her on the bridge, groomed and composed, pliant in taking her orders and executing them with diligence? Or was he?

The stares she had repeatedly witnessed when he thought she didn't see. His eyes turning dark and heavy at the sight of her in anything else but a uniform. The passion that charged the air, growing almost palpable as their dinners extended towards a time too late to be appropriate. Was this what he envisioned in those silent moments? Crushing her body against his, spreading her thighs wide and burying himself inside her wet heat, knowing she would latch her nails into his flesh and beg for more?

Like a force of nature, he was driving into her, feverish eyes glued to her face, pearls of sweat beading on his tattooed forehead. And even in the midst of his frenzy, she realized, delaying his pleasure to wait for hers. The thought was intoxicating. All his overwhelming primal power on her, for her. And she knew she was climbing towards the most intense orgasm of her life, the kind only he was capable of delivering, so close, so fast, feeling the first ripples of climax as she was reaching her peak. When suddenly he slowed down and uttered in complete confusion, "Kathryn?"

Oh god, no, not now! Not when she was on the verge of a shattering release, seconds away from tipping over into an ecstasy she'd been forced to live without for so long. The endless nights she'd spent touching herself alone in her bed in a pale excuse compared to this wonder. She would not go back without having this. And she cried out with deadly urgency words she never imagined saying to anyone, least to him. "No, don't stop, please just fuck me, Chakotay!"

To his credit, he seemed to grasp the situation with exemplary swiftness, leaving any questions to be dealt with later. Without another word, he pushed tentatively, a tremor moving through him at the first feel of gliding into her moist depths. Gritting his teeth not to come then and there, he paused to regroup himself. Searching her face for the last confirmation that he didn't somehow misinterpret her words, the please in her eyes evidence enough. Grabbing her thigh high around his waist, he slammed inside her deep and hard, picking up a relentless pace, spurred on by her intensifying moans.

Lost in the perfection of it all, tears were running down her cheeks and she happily allowed the rapturous howl to escape her throat as the built-up pressure finally erupted, boiling over uncontrolled and all-consuming, wrapping her into a cloud of bliss. She was still spasming and gasping when his body went rigid and his breathing hitched with the torment of prolonged restraint coming to an end. She watched his eyes glaze over as the last uneven jerks sent him spilling his essence deep inside her, sobbing something vaguely resembling her name.

Floating in the endorphin-induced high there was not a fiber in her that could begin to feel shame or regret. Like the most potent drug pumping through her veins, she only wanted more of him, craving for him to flip her over and start again. Consequences be damned, she’d think about it later. And judging by the way he made no move to pull out of her, but caressed her all over with a dazed look on his face she dared to believe he would want to continue too. But he had something else on his mind.

“Don't get me wrong, Kathryn,” he began, his voice husky with the remains of his orgasm, looking her straight in the eyes, and she tensed. “It's not like this isn't the most pleasant way to come back, from wherever I was..." She noticed the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "…and I'd be pleased to _fuck you_ again, as you so eloquently put it." His grin was mile-wide and she couldn't believe he would throw her words back in her face like this. Her temper was instantly rising and she struggled to get out from under him. A pitiful attempt, since he was not only too strong, but also still sheathed inside her to the hilt.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. We're going to talk about this. Maybe define some new parameters?" He was still teasing, but his expression was softening, his voice like dark honey. A new arousal was already stirring in her belly as he ground his hips harder against hers, drawing a heated sigh from her lips. Bending his head to suckle her earlobe, he brushed the loose strands of hair from her face and murmured into her skin, "Please, Kathryn. I've waited an eternity for this and now I missed the beginning. How did all this happen?”


End file.
